


shut up and drive

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: George Luz pisses off the mafia.Somehow, no one is surprised.





	shut up and drive

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

It doesn’t matter that his heart is beating fast enough to leap right up his throat. Joe Toye is definitely _not_ panicking.

He’s not panicking, because if he were, he’d do something stupid like try to jump out of the car. Or pass out in the passenger’s seat. Hell, or grab the wheel himself, all options which are seeming more tantalizing with _every awful minute –_

“Can you slow down?” he hollers, slamming his hand on the dashboard as a sharp turn sends him lurching forward. It’s sheer luck that he doesn’t crack his head open, but he gets an unpleasant rush anyway. “Use the fuckin’ breaks!”

George doesn’t tear his gaze from the road, even as he tilts his head towards Joe. His focus would be attractive, were both of their lives not at risk right now. “Joe, I’d really love to, but unless you wanna deal with the guys with guns behind us you’d better be yelling at me to go _faster.”_

It just figures that George Luz would manage to piss off the mafia. Joe knew that taking him to New York was a bad idea. For god’s sake, they’ve been in town for all of twenty-four hours, and George already has Speirs, the head assassin of the notorious Easy crime ring, out for blood. If Joe didn’t know George, he’d say he has a death wish; unfortunately, they’ve been dating for a year, which means he knows too well that being monumentally idiotic is one of George’s special skills.

The sound of a gunshot ringing through the street, followed by a bullet clinging off their rear view mirror, causes Joe’s stomach to leap into his throat. “Okay, okay, drive faster!”

George narrows his eyes on the road. Joe sees his fingers tighten around the wheel, tan knuckles fading to white as his jaw sets. “Gladly,” George mutters, and steps on the gas.

Joe is flung back into his seat, and closes his eyes against his rising panic. At this point, all he can do is hold his breath and hold on for the ride.


End file.
